Just A Man
by technotreegrass
Summary: Originally written for the Jashi Zine, now available as a free PDF at jashizine on tumblr. A short piece that describes what may have gone on in Ashi's head as she grew to accept Jack as an ally.


Author's Note: This was originally written for the Jashi Zine, now available as a free PDF here: jashizine dot tumblr dot com. It is such an honor to be featured among such great writers and artists. Sorry for such few updates, I recently went back to school and it has been absorbing most of my time. I'll have something out by November 26th, promise.

* * *

For Ashi's entire life, the Samurai was an enigma. He is a man, he does not age, and is extremely dangerous to Aku and his world. That was all Ashi's mother would say about their enemy, preferring to speak of the infinite wonders of the great and powerful Aku, and the importance of their training. If the Samurai was so dangerous, wouldn't it make more sense if he was a demon, a monster who wore a human form? Ashi's questions received no answers, just another beating.

"Focus on your training. Forget these distractions."

Wasn't it important to better understand your foe, to know everything you can so you can exploit his weaknesses? Clearly, her mother thought superior skill and technique would achieve victory, overwhelm him with seven opponents at once.

It failed. His skill was on par, if not better, then her own. Ashi brought up the rear as two of her sisters trapped him on a fallen tree trunk overlooking a tall cliff. He had nowhere to run, but still, he casually threw away his weapon, facing them with only his bare fists.

"We've won," the Daughter standing before Ashi whispered, certain of their victory. Ashi remained silent. The Samurai was calm, cool, and collected, not desperate to survive like an animal in a trap. For the first time, she acknowledged the possibility of defeat. For all their training, their dedication, their suffering, they failed their goal.

The Samurai killed her sisters with the greatest of ease but was strangely insistent of sparing Ashi, determined to make her see "the truth" about Aku. _He's toying with me. When my guard is down, he will torture me, make me an example of why no one should ever go against him._

Tied to his back and helpless as they navigated the innards of the monolithic creature, Ashi kept a careful watch of the Samurai's actions. _He defeated us because he is a demon. His unnatural blood gave him the advantage. Soon he will betray his disguise and show off his powers._ But he overcame all obstacles with only the ingenuity and skill of a well-trained warrior, never once giving any indication that he debated trying to sneak an unnatural power or regretted his inability to use his inhuman strengths. Even during their biggest challenge, escaping through a blowhole, he seemed completely dependent on manipulating the flying creatures to take them to their destination. Wasn't flight or levitation a common trait among the magical?

She was well practiced at attempting secret communication with her sisters, showing support for each other for successes and failures during training, as anything overt was quickly met with discipline. But no matter how subtle their motions became, her mother was always quick to spot them and quicker still to discourage such things. She was certain she could discern any deceit from him, but there was _nothing._ She sat down in the middle of the island, confused and hurt from all she had experienced, and finally accepted the truth.

He was just a man.

* * *

During her brief time with the Samurai, she learned of the evils Aku committed and encouraged in others. During her travels to find him again, she learned of the Samurai's legacy. First-hand accounts of his heroic deeds, forever honored by those he protected, and their descendants. A cry for help was all that was needed to make him fight for you, no need for money, supplies, or even thanks. Opportunities to use a time portal to return to his own time sacrificed to save another, never mind the chance that this world would disappear if Aku was destroyed in the distant past. The Samurai is the poison killing the land? Hardly, he was the doctor removing it and healing the damage, and it was her mission to aid in his quest and finally destroy Aku once and for all.

"How did you find me?" Jack inquired shortly after they reunited while sharing an evening meal.

"I followed leads, meeting many people you've encountered. Years later, they sing your praises and hold you in the highest regard."

She thought he would happy to hear such a thing, but instead, he looked embarrassed. "I wish they would not," he said quietly. "Fifty years, and I am no closer to completing my quest than when I first started. Aku still lives, and I have no chance of going home and saving my family and my country from their fate."

"But Jack, you still have a chance to save the people here," she reminded him. "We'll find your sword, and together, we will defeat Aku."

He looked up in surprise and smiled. "That is the first time you've ever called me by my name. I should return the favor, what is yours?"

She shook her head. Inside the cult, her name was only used as a reprimand when she failed at her task. "I've made so many mistakes under that name. I want to wipe my past and start over."

"We cannot escape our past under a new identity, but our deeds can influence how others see us. You are a formidable warrior; you saved those children; you saved my life. That means more to me than how you were raised."

She shyly smiled, "Ashi."

From all the stories, she pictured Samurai Jack as something akin to a demigod, but she was wrong.

He was just a man.


End file.
